30 seconds later
by sailornor8
Summary: The story starts 30 seconds after Jack sees Tommy wearing a towel in Mia's apartment.


Jack proposes to Mia, but sees Tommy, wearing a towel, leaving Mia's bedroom. Mia, clinging to the door, and somewhat breathless, says "I'm sorry." Heartbroken and angry, Jack turns and starts to walk away. Mia yells after Jack and pleads with him to wait. She begins to run after him but gets dizzy again and faints. Jack brings her back into the apartment, and lays her gently on the couch. Jack notices that she's wearing her "_Y__ou aren't getting any" __nightgown_under her green bathrobe. Tommy comes out of the bathroom, now wearing wet clothing. Hearing Mia call after Jack, Tommy realizes that the evening isn't going to go as planned. He sees Mia is unconscious and asks if she is ok. "She fainted before & when she came to she threw up on me," says Tommy. Tommy tells Jack that Mia was dizzy that afternoon as well. "She was thinking that it was something she ate - or maybe too much alcohol."

Tommy then says that they didn't go all the way._ "Got to second base but she said she was sore and really wasn't in the mood. That's why I was looking for more wine - thought getting her drunk would help, you know?"_

Jack looks at Tommy with disgust. "Why are you telling me this?" he asks angrily.

Tommy replies_ "Mia's smart, powerful, and a classy lady. She belongs with me, but for some strange reason she'd rather be baking biscuits and going to country hoe-downs with you." _

Jack recalls the conversation he and Mia had that morning, '…waiting for you to come home from the station, and baking biscuits'. "_Tommy, YOU should leave"_

"_Why"?_ Tommy asks.

"_Because you've been trying to turn Mia against me, and don't deny it." _says Jack_. _

Tommy taunts _"What are you going to do if I don't leave"_

Jack silently puts his hand on his gun and watches as Tommy's expression changes from cocky to cautious as he heads for the door.

Jack decides to take Mia to a doctor. Knowing she'll protest, he quickly puts her in the truck while she's still unconscious. Mia stirs on the ride to the hospital, and as Jack thought, she isn't too happy that he took it upon himself to take her to get checked out. She also becomes upset when _Jack tells her that he threw Tommy out of her apartment._But, as she is still feeling lightheaded and nauseous, she doesn't have the strength to push the issue.

Once in the hospital exam room, the doctor begins to ask questions. Mia wants Jack to leave the room, but given his protective nature, that's not going to happen.

The doctor asks what Mia's symptoms are? "S_wollen & sore breasts, some dizziness, lack of appetite, mood swings and I fainted a couple of times". _The doctor then asks if Mia is late. Misunderstanding, Jack says she doesn't have to be to work until tomorrow. Mia, realizing where the doctor is going with the questions, looks at Jack and asks him to leave the room again. Jack refuses and Mia knows further protesting won't change his mind. Mia responds to the doctor. "Yes, but I hadn't noticed it until recently". "_I've had a lot on my mind; my father died, I got a new job, my mother returned from the dead, and I was held hostage." __explains_Mia.

The doctor continues to ask questions. "Do you remember the last time you got your period?" Mia says maybe 3 months ago. She really can't be sure. The doctor suggests a blood test, as well as a physical exam. Jack finally agrees to leave the room to give Mia her privacy so the doctor can exam her. According to the physical exam, Mia is pregnant. Around three or four months pregnant.

Shocked, Mia thinks, "_How could this have happened?" _They were always so careful. "_At not getting caught"_, a little voice in her head says._ "You weren't careful after Jack told you he loved you and Johnny fired you. In fact, getting pregnant was the farthest thought from your mind". _

Mia begins to sob. Having a child right now is the last thing she would have expected. Yet, to her own surprise, she wants the baby. She begins thinking of how she will handle having one. The apartment is big enough for the two of them. She'll still work; she'll bring the baby to the Savoy. She'll hire a nanny to watch the baby when she's busy at work. _"I'll ask Jack to help, which of course he will. In fact, he'll insist." _

Her thoughts turn to Jack. "_This morning I ended things, tonight we're together, and maybe it's time to follow my heart & not my head. Jack is the only man that I trust". _

The doctor's voice brings her out of her reverie. _"You're very likely pregnant, but I still want you to get a blood test to be 100% sure."_ The doctor tells her to start talking vitamins, get plenty of sleep, and follow a healthy diet.

While Mia was getting examined by the doctor Jack starts to realize what was said in the exam room. "Could she be pregnant? It would explain a lot." Jack starts to think, _"It would be great to have a boy. I already raised a boy so I know what to do, but a girl would be nice. Mia might want a girl. Oh Mia, will you let me have any say in what happens? Is marriage the only way now? Mia isn't going to shut me out or have complete control over this. She's going to have to deal with me as an equal partner. I'm sure she'll want to get married. After all, she's Italian & Catholic."_

The doctor comes out and tells Jack that he can come back into the exam room.

Mia starts talking. "_I'm pregnant! But we're going to need to discuss a lot of things. I'm not moving to the ranch. I'm definitely not quitting my job, and once the baby is here we'll…" _Jack stops her in mid sentence. He gets on one knee and with his heart in his hand, he asks her to marry him. Caught up in the emotion of the moment Mia says yes, but then quickly states that she wants to wait until after the baby is born.

"_No, it's too soon. We need time to be a couple. No hiding our relationship, no secrets from each other, no outside interference. Let's just be a couple," _pleads Mia.

Jack responds with a firm but gentle, "_No,_ _I'm not waiting till after the baby is born, I want to get married tonight. You said yes, why wait?"_

_"Well, I'm wearing a bathrobe for starters. And you smell like you worked all day at the Union Stockyard." _

"_Excuses, Excuses." _says a smiling Jack

Mia is in shock, emotional and way too tired, so she isn't up to arguing with Jack. Her mind is racing. She remembers Mother Superior from Catholic School. She thinks about her father, Johnny and how he always talked about the good girls and those other girls. Johnny said that good girls don't get knocked-up, Mia was a good girl. He would be very disappointed to know she was one of "those" girls. Mia also knows that divorce is always an option, so she agrees.

They go to an all night wedding chapel and get married, Mia in her nightgown & green bathrobe and Jack in his ranch clothes that reek of raw beef. They go back to her apartment, well, their apartment now. They're going to live here; it's big enough for three. Mia also signed a two year lease. She refused to live at Ralph's ranch.

Mia told Jack "_The ranch is a nice place to visit but I like my apartment" _They did make one compromise: Jack quit the Sherriff's department. Mia told him that the stress of worrying about him isn't good for the baby. Jack will work for Mia at the Savoy. The real reason Mia wants Jack to work at the Savoy, is so the staff can keep tabs on him. If he tries to get information on the mob or her, she'll know.

"_It will be fun working together", _says Jack_._

"_So will explaining the night's events to Savino, Lena and your brother," _thinks Mia_. _

Jack agreed to work for Mia at the Savoy for two of reasons. First is to make sure that Mia and the baby are safe. Second, he also plans to work undercover to get inside information to report it back to Ralph. Jack still wants to bring down Savino. Jack hasn't forgotten or forgiven what Savino did to them. Jack doesn't share his reasons with Mia.

After Jack takes a shower, they get ready for bed. Jack tells Mia not to worry about money. He's been saving money to buy the land he showed her, but instead they'll use it for the baby's needs. Jack also tells Mia that if she wants to go back to college, he would support her. Jack thinks to himself _"Anything to get her to quit working at the Savoy"._

"_We'll save up and build our dream house on the land I showed you". _says Jack_. _

Jack is not the only one with secrets; Mia doesn't tell Jack money isn't an issue. Between a certain poker game and what she inherited from her father, Mia has about 3 million in the bank.

Mia thinks _"Maybe I'll buy the land Jack wants and then give it to Jack as a gift when I'm ready. It may be a long while before I'm ready."_

Mia awakens alone in bed the next morning, _"Was last night all a dream?"_ She looks at her hands; she's wearing an engagement ring and a wedding band. It wasn't a dream. Jack walks into the bedroom with a dozen red roses. _"I thought we would go out for breakfast, and talk about the honeymoon. Where would you like to go The Poconos, Reno, Grand Canyon, or Niagara Falls?" _Asks Jack.

Mia says_ "The Grand Canyon? Let's go to breakfast and talk about the honeymoon over lunch or dinner. I need to go to the Savoy and tell them what happened last night. Have you spoken to your brother? Please let's keep the pregnancy between us for now."_

Jack goes to speak to Dixon and Ralph who are at the hospital. Katherine woke up during the night. Her short term memory is spotty but her long term memory is perfect. The doctor's tell the Lamb's that it will be a long road to recovery for Katherine. She has a lot of broken bones. Ralph says that Katherine can live at his ranch and that he'll take care of her.

Ralph looks at Jack, _"Little brother, I think it is time I followed my heart"_

Jack will have to wait to tell Ralph about his plan to bring down Savino. Jack tells Ralph and Dixon that he married Mia last night. Both are shocked that Mia agreed to get married, they just started dating again.

"_You skipped being engaged and right to marriage. Why did you get married so quickly? What is Mia pregnant?"_ asks Dixon jokingly.

Jack smiles, _"I'm going to join my wife at the Savoy. Oh, you're going to have a cousin" _

Meanwhile Mia is at the Savoy talking to Savino and Lena. _"I hear Jack isn't your boyfriend anymore",_ says Savino.

Mia responds _"Correct, Jack isn't my boyfriend anymore, he's my husband. We got married last night." _Lena and Savino both are shocked.

Mia continues, _"We love each other, and want to be together"._

"_You don't have to be married to be together" says Savino. _

"_I also hired Jack to work for me. You said I should hire a secretary" _says Mia. There is a knock at the door, _"What"_ yells Savino. Cota enters with Jack.

Cota looks at Mia _"Congratulations". _Looking at Jack,_ "You're going to be working for Mia? Good if she goes into labor at work you can deal with her"_

"_What? Working here? Labor? What? No, He's a Cop! _says Savino. Jack says_ "I quit". _

Mia walks over to a beaming Jack_, "I thought we agreed not to tell people I'm pregnant"._

Lena says _"You're pregnant? Didn't Johnny tell you about…"_

Savino interrupts and says_ "So that's why you got married. You could have gone and lived with a sick Aunt. " _

"_Aunt, I have brothers and Johnny's sister is a nun in Italy." _response Lena

Lena walks over to Mia and takes her hand._ "I'm here for you. I've been pregnant; I can answer any questions you have. I have remedies for morning sickness, sore breast, and swollen feet. Oh, you know you can have sex up to the 9 month". _

_Cota says _"_Good to know_, _those two, (_referring to Mia and Jack)_, go at it like rabbits". _

Everyone looks at Cota_. _Lena offers to accompany Mia to her appointments_. _Lena then asks_ "Vincent don't you need a head of security for both the Tumbleweed and Savoy?" _

Jack says_ "Ralph did mention that you offered him that job" _

Savino looks at Mia_ "I'll give Jack a three month trial period, and don't get any ideas about planting bugs in either hotel". _

Jack says _"Ok, let's shake on it" _

Mia leaves Jack with Savino and goes to her office to start work. Savino asked her what she wanted to be called now that she's married, Ms. Rizzo or Mrs. Lamb. She really needed to think about it, this wasn't an easy answer. The last name Rizzo brings fear to people in Chicago. It locked many doors on Mia. She received a MBA from Wharton, graduated summa cum laude and couldn't get one job interview. The last name Rizzo did more harm than good. Lamb on the other was respected and to her surprise got her a couple job interviews. She was contemplating this when there is a knock at the door. It is Tommy.

_"Please tell me the rumors aren't true, you didn't get married last night. No offense but that was really stupid. I know a doctor that you can go to and take care of it. I can still take you; once it is done just tell Jack you lost it. Don't tie yourself down to Matt Dillon". _says Tommy.

Mia opens her mouth to make a comment but stops as Jack grabs Tommy. Jack says _"I warned you last night about interfering"._

Jack begins to punch Tommy, Mia tells Jack to stop, but Jack doesn't listen. Mia gets up to pull them apart but Red grabs her.

_"Jack isn't my favorite person, but after what Tommy just said Jack deserves to hit him" says Red._

Jack and Tommy trade punches, Tommy's punches are more on the defense. After a few minutes Red pulls them apart.

_"Ok, Ok, you had your fun. Get back to work the both of you. Ha,Ha Matt Dillon, I like Hop Along better." _Says Red.

Tommy wipes his bloody lip and says_ "Yeah Jack time for you to go back to the station, Mia and I have real work to do"_

Jack smiles and says_ "Station? I work at the Savoy now; I'm the new head of security. You're going to see a lot of me around here. Mia's your boss, something you should remember. If you can't keep the relationship professional maybe you should find a new job._

Tommy responds _"Mia, I guess you didn't tell your husband that you invested in my new night club. Mia and I are partners, something you should get used to Jack." _

After Tommy and Red depart Jack tells Mia that he isn't sorry for punching Tommy. Tommy has been asking for it, and Jack also wanted to hit him last, but Mia came first. He then asks her to be truthful, does she want to have the baby. Her response is yes_," I felt pure joy when the doctor told me"_. Mia doesn't tell Jack that she could have done without the marriage part and would have preferred to be just engaged.

She kisses Jack and they depart for their respective jobs. Mia walks towards Vincent's office to go to their daily morning meeting, when she hears Vincent speaking to someone; she sees that it is Ralph. She quickly hides so she can overhear what the two of them are saying.

Vincent gives Ralph a friendly smile and says _"We made a great team yesterday; I hope the tension between us is over and we can start fresh. Work together now and then"_

Vincent extends his a hand so they can shake on it. Ralph smiles, takes Vincent's hand and says _"Ok as long as you don't interfere with Mia and Jack. She forgave him for what happened with Johnny, leave them be_."

Vincent responds_ "Since when did you become her fan. She's still from Chicago, still Johnny Rizzo's daughter."_

Ralph squeezes Vincent's hand a little harder, smiling he says "_She likes Honky Tonk music. She's also my family now, nothing better happen to her or that baby she's carrying. _

Vincent squeezes Ralph hand even harder and says _"First of all, I wasn't involved in what happened between Johnny and Jack. Second, I wouldn't do anything to cause Mia pain. I care a lot about her, like she's my own._

Mia decided to interrupt the conversation before the two men come to blows. _"Hello Sheriff. Vincent, I can come back later if you're busy?" _

Ralph interjects "_No, I was just leaving_. _I'm actually looking for Jack. Mia could you take me to him? _

Vincent tells Mia to take Ralph to see Jack. Vincent also tells Mia that Jack will have to wear a suit if he is going to work at the Savoy.

The two walk together in an awkward silence. Ralph finally says _" Could I be there when you tell Jack he has to wear a suit? _

Mia doesn't respond so Ralph continues._ "I want to invite you and Jack over for dinner tonight. You, me, Jack and Dixon, just us Lambs. I'll do the cooking. I have a recipe for Italian butter beans that I haven't used in years. I got it when I was stationed in Italy. You're welcome to live on the ranch, if you change your mind. I also wouldn't mind if you started calling me Ralph" _

Jack shows up before Mia can respond to Ralph. She tells Jack that Ralph invited them over for dinner tonight, she's willing to go if he wants to. Mia then says that she really needs to get to work. She hugs Jack, kisses him and tells him that she loves him, and as she departs she says _"Bye, Ralph". _Jack smiles and waits till Mia is gone before speaking to Ralph. Ralph listens as Jack tells him his new plan to bring down Savino. Jack wants to work undercover to find out what really happened to D.A. Reynolds. He also wants to make sure that no one sets Mia up to take the fall for anything illegal. Jack can make sure Mia is safe while she's at the Savoy. He doesn't trust Savino, Red or Cota to keep her safe. Once Jack is finished telling Ralph his plan.

Ralph says_ "Do you really want to do this? You got Mia back. Do you want to chance losing her again, by spying on Savino? My advice is to keep your eyes and ears open, but don't go looking for trouble. Your focus should be on protecting Mia. I'll worry about Savino. We can talk about your career over dinner tonight. I'll give you today off to babysit your wife, but you'll need to decide if you want to be a sheriff's deputy or the Savoy's head of security. I'll let you wear jeans at work, not sure if that is ok in this place."_

Meanwhile, Mia is trying to make her way back to Vincent's office when Lena stops her and says. _"Well, so much for ending it with Jack. I should have known better. Whatever advice my mother gave me I did the opposite. I want to tell you that I meant what I said, I'm here for you. I want to help and support you through this. If you'll let me. I missed seeing you grow up. Johnny let me watch you reach your milestones from afar, partly because my brothers insisted and partly to torture me."_

Mia tells Lena what the doctor said and that she asked Jack not to say anything till the blood test came back. Mia then tells Lena that it would be nice to learn more about Lena's family. Johnny didn't mention that her mother had brothers. Why didn't he? Why didn't Lena's brothers help her when Johnny ran her out of Chicago? Were they the reason she risked coming back to Chicago every few years to see her? Was there some truth in what Johnny told her about her mother, did Lena chose a man over her own child? Lena tells Mia that the Savoy isn't the place to talk about her side of the family. It would be better if they talked in Mia's apartment, maybe with Jack there as well. Lena departs and Mia finally makes it to Vincent's office for their morning meeting. Vincent tells Mia even though she blindsided him with her announcements this morning, he forgives her and her job is secure. He's also been thinking about the benefits of her being married to Jack. Vincent feels that having an ex sheriff's deputy as head of security and her being married to the sheriff's brother will get the Feds off their backs. Vincent says that he'll deal with Ralph, her focus should be on her job, and having a healthy baby. He tells Mia that she and Jack can have two weeks off for their honeymoon but they need to wait till next week to go. Vincent says that there is way too much going on at the Savoy and Tumble Weed to lose her right now.

Once Vincent is done speaking Mia responds _" Thank you, Vincent, for being so accommodating. I told Jack I wanted to wait to say anything about being pregnant. I wanted to get the blood test back first, because I may not be. The doctor wasn't 100% sure. There are a lot of reasons why I could be dizzy, sore, having mood swings, no appetite and my clothes are getting tight on me. Please, I would appreciate if we didn't mention being pregnant until I see the doctor again. _

A week later in the Doctor's office. "_The test came back, you're pregnant Ms. Rizzo"_ and according to what we've both determined you're about 3 ½ months pregnant_. _

Jack says to the doctor, "_She's Ms. Rizzo at work, but everywhere else it's Mrs. Lamb"._

The doctor looks at Jack, _"It is highly unusual for a husband to be involved with women issues. I'm making an exception"_.

Jack say_s "I want to be in the delivery room when the time comes. I've helped deliver cattle and horses, babies can't be much different. We'll just have to find a doctor who doesn't find this unusual"_

He then tenderly kisses the palm of Mia hand and smiles.

Lena interrupts smiling_ "My son-in-law is excited but I'll be accompanying my daughter to her doctor appointments. The baby won't be born in a Hospital; I had Mia at home, Jack you were born at home. Babies are born at home with midwives. Hospital's have too many germs." _

Mia thinks_ "Two months ago, it was just me, now I have a mother, a husband and a baby on the way"._

Their first week as husband and wife has been wonderful. Working together hasn't been an issue, and they're learning to comprise. Mia even canceled her appointment with the divorce lawyer. They decided to go to Palm Springs for the honeymoon. Mia's old boss heard that she got married and insisted that she honeymoon at the resort for free. While in Palm Springs, Mia will check on the property she owns and other investments she inherited from Johnny. She still hasn't told Jack about them. They did have their first argument as a married couple; it had to do with Mia's eating. Mia told Jack she isn't watching her weight, but Jack doesn't think she is eating enough. Yes, Mia is eating for two; Jack needs to realize that eating for two doesn't mean two sumo wrestlers.


End file.
